The invention pertains to a tennis elbow support comprising a tendon pad having a raised portion, and optionally, a protrusion that projects substantially about the center from the raised portion. The invention provides relief to the user for the pain and discomfort associated with Lateral Epicondylitis and other injuries to the arm and joints of a user.
The tennis elbow support is generally in the shape of a strap having a main body, a tendon pad, a top cover assembly comprising securing means and a hook tab. The hook tab can be releasably fastened to an upper surface of the main body and/or the securing means of the top cover assembly in a manner such that the tennis elbow support can be shaped into a substantially circular form and slipped on to an appendage of a user, generally the forearm, with the tendon pad in contact with the outside of the user""s forearm.
The tendon pad may be secured to the main body of the tennis elbow support through an opening in the main body so that the base of the tendon pad is flush with the main body, or the tendon pad may be secured to the top cover assembly and inserted through the opening of the main body. The tendon pad has a raised portion which may comprise a protrusion in about the center of the raised portion. The tendon pad offers perpendicular, straight-line pressure (compression) both localized and distributed across the extensor muscle and tendon, and the protrusion applies focused pressure against the tendon.